Wanna Be
by Sweatpanda
Summary: [FICLET] "Jadi Bae Jinyoung, kau mau jadi kekasihku?" -Hwang Minhyun. Wanna One. Hwang Minhyun x Bae Jinyoung. HwangDeep. Warn : Bottom!Jinyoung. Boys Love.


**Wanna** **Be**

.

 **Wanna** **Be** © **Sweatpanda**

Hwang Minhyun X Bae Jinyoung

 **HwangDeep**

.

.

Special for **Babychickjojang**

.

.

Jinyoung melirik kesal pada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengganggu acara membacanya.

"Apa sih Jihoon?" Jinyoung bertanya dengan nada kesal yang kentara. Jihoon diam tak menjawab, namun ekor matanya melirik pada arah pintu kelas mereka memaksa Jinyoung untuk melihatnya juga.

Menghela nafasnya, Jinyoung pun melihat ke arah pintu dan setelahnya, matanya membulat dengan sempurna. Demi Tuhan! Jangan bilang itu Hwang Minhyun sang kakak kelas populer di kampus mereka yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Karena jika itu benar, Jinyoung bersiap pingsan saat itu juga. Berlebihan.

"Hei Bae Jinyoung. Itu, Minhyun-sunbae menunggumu. Dia bilang kau mau bimbingan dengannya 'kan?"

Suara Haknyeon menyadarkan Jinyoung dari lamunannya. Oh astaga! Jinyoung lupa jika hari ini adalah hari Kamis dimana dia sendiri yang meminta pada Minhyun untuk mengajarinya beberapa materi yang tidak ia kuasai. Kenapa Minhyun? Karena Minhyun adalah asisten dosen Kim yang sering sekali masuk ke kelas Jinyoung.

"Ah iya! Terimakasih Haknyeon-ah. Jihoon-ie, aku pergi dulu!"

Lalu Jinyoung pun membenahi barang-barangnya dengan cepat dan segera keluar dari kelasnya. Tidak ingin membuat sang asdos serta mahasiswa populer yang sangat dikagumi oleh semua orang, termasuk dirinya, menunggu terlalu lama.

"Minhyun-sunbae," Jinyoung mencicit memanggil Minhyun. Minhyun yang tadinya sibuk dengan ponselnya pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jinyoung yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya itu.

"Kelasmu sudah selesai 'kan?" Jinyoung mengangguk. Keduanya lantas berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk memulai sesi belajar bersama mereka di sana.

Minhyun dan Jinyoung pun memasuki perpustakaan dengan diam. Tanpa diisi perbincangan apapun. Jinyoung yang dasarnya memang pendiam, atau lebih tepatnya pemalu, tentu saja tidak mau memulai percakapan. Terlebih ini dengan Hwang Minhyung. Seniornya yang sudah ia kagumi sejak lama.

"Duduklah. Aku akan mencari bukunya dulu," Minhyun melangkah menuju rak tinggi di belakangnya untuk mencari buku referensi. Jinyoung yang duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari rak itu, memperhatikan bagaimana proporsi tubuh Minhyun yang nyaris sempurna.

Dimulai dari wajahnya yang tampan, tubuhnya yang tinggi, dan otaknya yang jenius, juga jangan lupakan jika seorang Hwang Minhyun adalah satu-satunya penerus perusahaan Hwang Corp yang bergerak di bidang kesehatan alias pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Korea Selatan, menjadikan bagaimana sempurnanya seorang Hwang Minhyun di mata semua orang.

"Ini bukunya, kau harus membacanya dan mencatat hal-hal penting yang terdapat di dalam buku ini."

Lamunan Jinyoung buyar ketika Minhyun duduk tepat di seberang mejanya dan mendorong sebuah buku ke hadapannya. Jinyoung terdiam sebentar, sebelum meraih buku yang berada di depan matanya dan mulai membacanya.

Jujur, Jinyoung tidak bisa fokus sekarang. Ditambah tatapan mata Minhyun yang mengarah kepadanya, membuat Jinyoung harus mati-matian menahan degup jantungnya yang serasa ingin meledak. Tatapan Minhyun membunuhnya. Hiperbola.

"Aku menyukaimu," Suara Minhyun terdengar setelah beberapa menit berlalu hanya keheningan yang menghinggapi mereka. Jinyoung mengerjapkan matanya, menatap Minhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maaf?"

Minhyun menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyum kecil yang entah mengapa membuat Jinyoung terpana.

"Aku menyukaimu, Bae Jinyoung. Konyol sih, karena kita baru beberapa kali bertemu dan baru akrab akhir-akhir ini. Dan jika itu bisa dibilang akrab," Minhyun menumpukkan kepalanya pada sebelah tangannya dan menatap wajah Jinyoung. "Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah percaya pada 'Love at first sight' tapi saat bertemu denganmu, entah mengapa aku merasa jika aku tengah mengalaminya," sambung Minhyun dengan senyum yang lebih lebar.

Wajah Jinyoung memanas. Ia merasa pipimya memerah hingga ke telinga. Ia juga merasa, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya hingga Jinyoung merasa geli sendiri. Pernyataan Minhyun ini, seriuskah atau bercanda?

"Kau, bercanda 'kan, sunbae?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan wajah yang memerah malu. Minhyun menggeleng dan menjawab, "Tidak. Aku serius."

Degup jantung Jinyoung terasa semakin cepat, apalagi Minhyun kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu dalam. Jinyoung membalas tatapan mata itu, mencoba mencari kebohongan ataupun kejahilan yang terpancar namun nihil. Minhyun tidak berbohong saat ini, dan Jinyoung sangat tahu jika seniornya ini bukanlah seseorang yang jahil apalagi mengenai masalah perasaan.

Jinyoung menghela nafas panjang, bohong jika ia berkata ia tidak menyukai Minhyun. Dan akan sangat menyesalkan baginya jika ia menolak pernyataan cinta dari seorang Hwang Minhyun. Jadi, haruskah dia menerimanya? Ataukah harus menolak?

"Jadi Bae Jinyoung, kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Tanya Minhyun seraya menggenggam sebelah tangan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menggigit pipi dalamnya, mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mau, Minhyun sunbae."

Minhyun tersenyum lebar, ia menggenggam erat tangan Jinyoung.

"Terimakasih. Dan, jangan panggil aku sunbae. Panggil saja aku hyung, atau sayang juga boleh."

Kedipan sebelah mata dari Minhyun adalah hal terakhir yang Jinyoung ingat sebelum tak menyadarkan diri.

"JINYOUNG!"

Jinyoung baru ingat, dia belum makan sejak dua hari lalu.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

A/N

1.) INI HANCUR /maafkan.

2.) Aku ga bisa buat Minhyun!Top, jadi ya begini. Tapi malah jadi suka bikin Jinyoung!bottom. /dihajar.

3.) Udah ya HwangDeepnya, jangan minta lagi. Aku kapoook /bercanda.

4.) Semoga suka, jangan protes sama endingnya ya, karena lagi ga bisa bikin ending bagus akhir" ini.

5.) Jangan minta sequel/prequel atau apapun itu /emang ada yg mau minta? /abaikan.

See you next ff!

 **Panda**


End file.
